Generally, nanostructured materials have different physical and chemical properties than conventional materials. Nanostructured or nanosized materials have at least one dimension at the nanoscale (10−9 m). Since their surface-to-mass ratio is great, such nanosized materials may be used in, for example, photocatalysis applications in which surface chemical reactions are important, or in optoelectric devices in which the optical properties are determined by surface defects, and so on.
Silicon carbide (SiC) nanorods and nanowires are cylindrical materials that have an extremely small diameter of, typically, several nanometers to several tens of nanometers and an aspect ratio of 10-10,000. The main component of the nanorods and nanowires is silicon carbide, which is a chemical compound of carbon and silicon. The nanorods and nanowires tend to be covered with a few nanometers to several tens of nanometers of amorphous silicon carbide, depending on the manufacturing methods. Since the SiC nanorods and nanowires have high strength, good chemical stability, and good electrical characteristics, they may be used in high-temperature and high-voltage environments. Field emission tips (FETs), for example, must maintain a stable field emission characteristic at a low vacuum and high temperature. In this regard, SiC nanorods and nanowires may be considered as next-generation field emission materials because they exhibit structural stability in an operating environment. Also, SiC nanorods and nanowires can be used as a reinforcing agent for increasing mechanical strength.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a related art nanowire thin film transistor.
Referring to FIG. 1, a gate metal is deposited on a substrate 10. Then, a gate electrode 1 is formed by exposing, developing and etching the gate metal according to a photolithography process. Thereafter, a SiO2/Si insulation layer 3 is deposited on the substrate 10 where the gate electrode 1 is formed. A source/drain metal layer is deposited and etched to form source and drain electrodes 5a and 5b. 
After the source and drain electrodes 5a are formed, silicon nanowires or carbon nanowires may be coated on the substrate 10 by dispersing them in an alcohol solvent, such as ethanol and IPA, and depositing the dispersion onto the substrate 10. In this manner, a thin film transistor having a nanowire 7 between the source and drain electrodes 5a and 5b may be manufactured.
However, the related art method of manufacturing a nanowire transistor has the following problems.
First, when nanowires are dispersed in an alcohol solvent and coated onto the substrate 10 such that a nanowire 7 is disposed between the source and drain electrodes 5a and 5b, the nanowire 7 may be incorrectly disposed between the source and drain electrodes 5a and 5b, thus decreasing the production yield.
When the nanowire 7 is a carbon nanotube (CNT), it is difficult to uniformly synthesize the nanowire and a Schottky resistance is great, resulting in the degradation of device performance.
In addition, when the nanowire 7 is a silicon nanowire, it is difficult to uniformly synthesize the silicon nanowire and its production yield is low. Consequently, it is difficult to apply the silicon nanowire to the manufacturing process.